Ingrid
Simply known as the Witchfox, horror stories of this Delphox have been passed down for many years, and some of these stories may not be fiction or rumors. Abandoned by her trainer, Witchfox felt betrayed and embittered and decided to take it out on the world. She has lived for a long time for her species, thanks to her black magic. Story Young Life and Abandonment Ingrid was adopted by her trainer, the little fennekin being sold for a very high price because of her different-colored coat. She was cared for by her trainer, primed to eventually become a show-fox. As a braixen, Ingrid thought her life could not get any better, as she was pampered a large amount. Suddenly, however, the unknowing braixen was thrust into an unexpected turn in her life. She was taken to a daycare where she encountered another braixen—a very handsome, male braixen who had a shiny coat like hers. Ingrid had no qualms about this and enjoyed her time with the male several times, breeding with him and creating many eggs. However, these eggs were promptly taken from the braixen, and she soon found out to her horror that the male braixen was in fact a ditto. Feeling flabbergasted and betrayed, she also discovered that her trainer no longer cared much for her and hardly visited. Even if she did visit, she never took Ingrid back. The poor braixen was stuck in the daycare, being sexually abused by the ditto day in and day out. Meeting Ignatius Ingrid managed to escape the confines of the daycare, soon meeting another male braixen who had his eyes on her. Ingrid was very skeptical of the braixen, even if he didn't have the same shiny coat as the ditto did. The braixen, Ignatius, treated Ingrid while she was in the wild. The shiny braixen eventually spilled her heart out to Ignatius, telling her of how her trainer betrayed her and left her to be abused and to make money off her eggs. Ignatius was angered by this and set out to find her trainer. When he did find her, he completely incinerated the girl, turning her into ashes. Upon telling Ingrid of the deed, the shiny braixen was furious, believing that her trainer might want to take her back and repent for her actions one day. Now that the chance was gone entirely, Ingrid was filled with a deadly rage. She fought Ignatius in a fiery battle, and both separated from each other to tend to their wounds. Ingrid's Downfall The female braixen fended for herself in the wild, discovering different ways to utilize her magic. She chanced upon a pokemon that partook in black magic, and mimicked what she did, taking a liking to the satisfaction it gave her. In her journey to become proficient in black magic, Ingrid learned a plethora of things about this power, such as the benefits of siphoning younger pokemon/people and using their essence to make more potent magics. In this journey, Ingrid unfortunately succumbed completely to a life of evil, morphing her into a ruthless and cold-hearted witch. She eventually evolved into a delphox, her magic being strengthened even further. Attack on Ignatius Many years passed since she evolved into a delphox, but Ingrid seemed to have never aged, her fur just as luscious and beautiful as it was decades past. This was all thanks to her black magic, which kept her body youthful and full of vigor. Horror stories started to be spread about her in the wild, the female delphox taking up the nickname Witchfox. Ingrid soon found that Ignatius was nearby, him not having aged quite as well. He was no longer the fox he used to be, having changed significantly. She also found that he had used the human ruins nearby as a haven for other pokemon. Ingrid decided she would do everything in her power to exact revenge against him and tear down his haven. The two would fend each other off in the following years. Personality Ingrid is a cold delphox, only interested in her own pursuits of beauty and power. She is merciless, having little to no sympathy for her prisoners. She keeps the souls of those she has devoured and digested, siphoning their otherworldly energy to fuel her black magic. The shiny delphox might be truly evil to the point of no return, but she still feels lonely at times, which is why she keeps prisoners for a while instead of absorbing their essence right away (unless they are asking for it). Deep inside, she still wishes her trainer never abandoned her, sometimes cursing what she has become despite the pleasure she gets from it. Forte/Skills The Witchfox has a myriad of skills thanks to her delving into black magic. She can absorb the life essence of her victims, even learning moves a delphox would not normally learn. Because of this, she has a huge arsenal of moves. Coupled with her speed, this makes her an extremely dangerous opponent for those that cannot handle special attacks. Aside from this, Ingrid is always experimenting with different branches of her magic. Her witchcraft has eventually led to her own flames becoming not only more powerful, but sporting a malevolent purplish hue. This purple flame is able to seer into one's very soul. It goes without saying that Ingrid's ability to swallow souls is rather unique, as it is a skill that only very experienced witches can pull off. Some are not even to get to that level in their lifetime. Even though Ingrid has extended her life a great deal with her black magic, she still learned to extract souls at a relatively young age, causing other witches to envy and revere her, even if they don't want to get close to her. Gallery File:1446242579.fidchellvore witchfoxsoul.png|Witchfox devouring a soul Witch Thunderbolt.PNG|Witchfox using thunderbolt on Puru (Art by Shyguy9) Witch Glare.PNG|Witchfox using Glare on Jake and Kiln after they trespassed into her lair. 1494199483.fidchellvore witchdungeon4.png|Witchfox taunts Jake after eating Kiln before devouring him as well. Witch digesting.PNG|Witchfox mercilessly digests the two adventurers. Witchfoxyoung.png|Ingrid as a braixen (older design). Ingridbraixen.png|Current braixen design. Category:Females Category:Evil Characters Category:Pokemon